


Crossdressing Ninja

by Helvetica01



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing Naruto, Feminine Naruto, M/M, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi, smart naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetica01/pseuds/Helvetica01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Naruto sat on the lightly swinging swing and stared at the young girl dressed in a pretty pink dress, who was catching everyone's attention. It was then Naruto realised that to get the village's attention, all he has to do was dress as cutely as her. Sasunaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossdressing Ninja

Prologue

He couldn’t understand why everyone in the village hated him. He could always feel their animosity especially when he closes his eyes. He could feel their energy that would vary in size, which constantly changes in emotions but all would automatically hold revulsion and fear whenever they see him. Naruto sometimes felt like he was drowning in the sea of hatred and fear. He didn’t know when it started but perhaps he had always lived in this type of world, an empath world. At the age of seven, Naruto feared to close his eyes because if he did, he would drown in everyone’s energy and emotions. 

But even if he doesn’t close his eyes, he could still feel their glaring scornful eyes directed at him and their heated whispering as he pass them by. The villagers were able to single him out even in the most crowded situation and make a wide berth around him as if he was some sort of plague. Naruto was truly alienated. He was thrown out of the many stores in the village and was only sold bad food product. Parents ushered their children to stay away from him. He could even sometimes hear them create horrible stories about. 

Naruto felt lonely in this crowed world.

Little Naruto was currently sitting on the lightly swinging swing at the edge of the playground. Around him, other kids laughed as the played with their friends or parents. It was as if there was a wall between him and the other children as they didn’t acknowledge his existence nor did they get close to the old rusted swing. He ignored the angry whispers carried by the wind of the adults seated on the other side of the playground away from him in favour reading a gardening book the old man Hokage gave him the other day. 

Naruto smiled. 

The old Hokage was the only one that didn’t hold any hatred to Naruto and was nice to him. He gave the book to Naruto as a gift and a couple of supply of vegetable seeds and gardening kit. He told Naruto that it would be a rewarding experience to nurture plants and that he would later be rewarded with its bearings. The brown pot that in Naruto’s balcony was already showing signs of life as he watched a tiny buds of green spring out of the soil. Naruto felt proud of himself the moment he saw the tiny buds and methodically watered the growing plants everyday.

A curious flash of pink appeared on the corner of his eyes. He noticed a pink haired young girl dressed in a pretty pink dress that was taking everyone’s attention. He observed her twirl and spin around her chuckling parents making her dress float up due to her spinning motion as if she was a… fairy bringing joy to other people. He felt that was the right description of her. He watched her as she giggled and blushed as her parents and other adults compliment her dress and how cute she looked.

He couldn’t help but compare her to himself. How did she easily get recognition from other people? Perhaps it was her unique bright pink hair and green eyes Naruto crossed that thought out since he also had bright yellow shade of blond hair. He’s seen other blonds in the village before but their hair was lighter in colour compared to his, almost platinum. He was the only one in this village that had a yellow shade of blond.

Maybe it was he dress that caught people’s attention, Naruto thought. That’s right everyone was complimenting her dress. Naruto’s heart beat faster in excitement. It was then Naruto realised that to get the village’s attention all he has to do was dress as cutely as her. 

Naruto suddenly frowned.

The only problem in his plan was that he didn’t own any dresses. He couldn’t afford to buy them as well as all his money was gone from purchasing over priced foods in the market. He sighed. His plan has failed even before it started.

A high-pitched giggle interrupted his thought made him once again focus on the pixy pink haired girl. She was giggling at something funny her parents told her. He watched as she grasps her mother’s hand without any hesitation as the family disappeared from the crowd. 

Naruto felt his hand throb all of a sudden and stared at his tiny chubby hand. His hand never felt so cold…

Having enough of moping, Naruto hopped of the swing and walked towards the direction of his apartment. He, as always ignored, those around him who jeered and whispered insults behind his back. 

He heard a rustling round of a metal bin being noisily closed and looked at a civilian girl who was a couple of years older than him moving away from the overflowing metal bin. 

A piece of blue cloth hanged out from the black plastic bag that Naruto assumed was what she threw out. His curiosity getting the best of him, Naruto looked around his surrounding to see no one was paying attention to him before timidly approaching the metal bin.

He opened the lid and took out the bloated black plastic bag with the blue hanging out of it. It wasn’t the first time Naruto rummaged through a bin nor would it be the last. Naruto placed the plastic on the floor and closed the bin. He untied the yellow string that held the plastic bag closed revealing a fluffy blue summer dress and a treasure of old clothes.

Naruto felt his heart speed up in excitement and let out an excited squeal. He quickly tied the plastic bag closed and ran to his apartment. Naruto couldn’t believe his luck now his he would be able to accomplish his plans.

Naruto lived in a run down apartment that the old man Hokage was paying for him to live in. His room was quite small and the brown wallpaper was fading creating a shade of creamy brown colour. Water noisily leaked out from the tap onto the kitchen sink. A small brown table and a single chair were modestly situated in the middle of the kitchen. Passed the kitchen was his small room that only had a single bed with two pillow, a night stand right beside the bed, a small stand in mirror and a gas heater that doesn’t work anymore on the corner of the room. The door on the other side of the room was the small bathroom that still didn’t have hot water even though Naruto had talked to the owner of the building numerous times about it.

Naruto unceremoniously dropped and emptied the bag on his floor. Old female clothes flooded the floor of his room. Naruto grinned even wider. He began undressing himself till he was only left with his boxers and picked out the blue fluffy dress from the stack of female clothes. He clumsily put on the dress and straightens out the crinkle of the dress. 

He fidgeted a bit because of the uncomfortable, but can be easily ignored, draft up his legs. He timidly looked up to face the lone stand in mirror in his room and blushed.

The blue dress was sleeveless and went all the way down just pass his knees. He looked…cute. Naruto’s cheeks became even redder at the thought. He awkwardly imitated the pink haired girl’s twirling and spinning making his dress ride up and reveal his knees. 

But he abruptly stopped and ran to the bathroom and splashed his hair with water. Naruto opened the lone cabinet and took out his only pair but have been used hairbrush and began combing his hair. He forcedly and painfully stretched his hair down to straighten. The taming of his spiky hair took him hours before he finally accomplished what he wanted and walked back to the mirror in his room.

His hair was still a bit spiky but was considerably straighter than before. Naruto began to giggle and twirl and spin again till he dropped to the ground and landed on the pile of clothes. Naruto inhaled the strong scent of old cabinet smell that radiated from the clothes. 

“The name ‘Naruto’ is too manly. So from now on I’ll go by the name ‘Naru’.”


End file.
